


The consequences of our errors

by FemaleRedRanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, perda parcial de memórias
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleRedRanger/pseuds/FemaleRedRanger
Summary: Natasha não ouvira nada de Darcy desde que a abandonara para poder entrar na SHIELD. E agora aparentemente, a mulher trabalhava para a HIDRA?Ou...Natasha reencontra alguém que tivera grande importância em seu passado e muita influencia em seu presente. Se não fosse por Darcy, nada seria como é. É realmente uma pena que ela não esteja ciente de nada disso....





	The consequences of our errors

**Author's Note:**

> Me desculpem se essa fic estiver uma bosta, direto aparecem um monte de idéias na minha cabeça, mas já faz um bom tempo que estou tendo dificuldade em conseguir escrever alguma coisa aceitável. Boa leitura.

Natasha Romanoff correu como nunca antes quando -após soltar um grunhido fraco e provavelmente perder a consciência- Steve tinha parado de responder a escuta. 

Considerando que imediatamente Clint passara a xingar e provocar -seu método preferido para distrair seus alvos e ganhar tempo-, era claro que ele finalmente tinha começado a entender a dimensão do problema no qual tinha se metido ao aceitar aquela missão. Mas Darcy não era uma agente inexperiente e nem uma idiota qualquer e Natasha sabia que nenhuma distração do mundo o ajudaria caso ele não recebesse reforços o mais rápido possível. E como ela não parecia se dignar a respondê-lo, aparentemente Darcy também o sabia.

Fosse a mesma situação com qualquer outro alvo, Natasha provavelmente não estaria sentindo nem 10% da preocupação, e talvez metade da raiva que sentia agora. Mas aquela era Darcy, Darcy fucking Symmons e Natasha tinha pedido, implorado praticamente, para que os meninos entrassem naquele galpão com toda sua atenção e cuidado, e uma equipe de reforços esperando o mais próximo do local possível. Ou pelo menos que Thor ou Wanda fossem junto, uma vez que ela mesma admitia estar comprometida e não poderia ir.

Ao invés disso, Maria Hill a encarara com a expressão mais impaciente possível e determinara que se um grupo de seis vingadores conseguira salvar a cidade de Nova Iorque de uma invasão alienígena sem praticamente nada de reforços, dois deles deveriam ser mais do que suficientes para lidar com uma assassina humana sem qualquer poder realmente preocupante, por mais experiente e habilidosa que ela pudesse ser. Logo após a reunião Thor, Visão e Bruce tinham partido para resolver algum problema espacial fora do planeta e com Wanda se recuperando de um tiro que tomara na última missão e Tony viajando com Pepper, ela tinha sido a única deixada para trás.

E agora, Natasha praticamente voava pelos corredores do galpão, motivada por um nível de desespero que ela já não sentia a anos e por muito tempo acreditara que nunca mais sentiria. Por que ela sabia, tinha certeza de que não seria Darcy quem perderia aquela luta. E mesmo que se por um milagre divino Clint ganhasse, a ideia de que a morena, sua morena, poderia morrer a assustava tanto quanto.

Ela quase não conseguiu parar direito quando alcançou o salão onde Clint e Darcy se encontravam. Como ela imaginara, Clint agora já se debatia debaixo da assassina, seu arco estava jogado do outro lado do salão, a apenas alguns metros de onde um capitão inconsciente estava caído. Seu escudo e facas e armas de todas as variedades estavam jogadas ao redor dos dois que ainda estavam acordados. Darcy aparentemente ainda gostava de gastar um tempinho extra brincando de desarmar completamente seus inimigos, um hábito que a morena tinha desde que tinha sido baleada por causa de uma arma escondida durante sua primeira missão fora da Sala Vermelha. Natasha agradeceu a todos os deuses nos quais nunca acreditara por tal hábito, pois se não fosse por ele, não havia dúvidas de que Clint e Steve estariam mortos naquele momento.

A assassina segurava uma faca contra a garganta de Clint, observando o rosto abaixo de si. A morena parecia estar esperando por algum truque de última hora, uma arma secreta que ela ainda não tivesse percebido, quase como se matar os dois vingadores estivesse parecendo uma missão fácil demais. Natasha respirou fundo e alto e puxou sua pistola de sua cintura. Enquanto Clint e Steven tinham entrado ali calmos e superconfiantes de sua vitória, Darcy ainda estava ali, reavaliando a ameaça e esperando pelo pior até o ultimo momento. O nome impresso em sua ficha agora poderia ser Christina Mikaelson, mas Darcy claramente não mudara muito sua maneira de pensar nos últimos anos.

\- Darcy - a Viúva Negra chamou, esperando que o par de olhos castanhos claros familiares se erguessem em sua direção e se tornassem amargos diante de sua esperada presença. Era certo que Darcy sabia que ela trabalhava com os Vingadores e por isso não se surpreenderia com sua presença. Natasha estava tão certa disso quanto estivera de sua vitória contra os dois homens no chão. Tão certa quanto ela estava de que Darcy jamais a machucaria seriamente. Darcy era uma estrategista acima de tudo mais e a muitas décadas não se encontrava em uma situação a qual não tivesse previsto e se preparado para superar muito tempo antes. 

Contudo, quando as orbes avelãs se ergueram, Natasha se assustou ao perceber que Darcy estava sim surpresa com sua presença.  
A agente tomou cuidado para não demonstrar tal susto e apenas encarou Darcy, ao contrario da assassina a sua frente que claramente não sentia necessidade nenhuma de esconder sua curiosidade.

\- Larga a faca, Darcy - Natasha exigiu, se repreendendo ao deixar escapar o apelido. Darcy arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- Nos conhecemos? - questionou genuinamente, ignorando a exigência da outra. Natasha sentiu uma dor forte no peito e encarou a mulher a sua frente em pura confusão. 

\- O que?? - A Viúva Negra balbuciou, abaixando a guarda apenas por alguns segundos nos quais Darcy aproveitou sua distração para dar um soco forte em Clint, que imediatamente ficou inconsciente, e se levantar, rapidamente puxando sua própria pistola da cintura.

\- Ha muitos anos que não sou chamada por esse nome - a mulher mais alta afirmou, ainda parecendo curiosa e nem um pouco preocupada com a arma apontada em sua direção 

\- Nos conhecemos da onde? - voltou a indagar, agora franzindo o cenho.

Natasha puxou ar desesperadamente.

\- Você não se lembra de mim??? - questionou com urgência, abaixando sua arma alguns centímetros para encontrar os olhos de sua morena - Darcy??? - insistiu, dando um passo em sua direção.

\- Isso é um sim para minha primeira questão - Darcy afirmou, voltando a arquear a sobrancelha e encara-la intensamente - E nenhuma resposta para a segunda, mas sua confusão é genuína - a morena notou - De onde nos conhecemos?? - voltou a questionar, dessa vez mais firmemente.

\- Eu não entendo - Natasha murmurou com sua voz quebrada, a morena continuou a encarando com atenção - Por que você não se lembra de mim? - pediu num fio de voz.

\- Me diga por que eu deveria - a mais alta insistiu, então suspirou quando os sons de helicópteros começaram a soar ao redor - Acho que vai ficar pra próxima.

\- Eu não posso te deixar ir - Natasha rebateu imediatamente, erguendo sua arma mais uma vez.

\- Deixar? - a outra riu suavemente - Não precisa deixar nada, velha amiga - disse com sarcasmo.

\- Vamos lá, Darcy - Natasha deu um passo a frente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em inquisição - Por que diabos você ainda tá trabalhando para a Hidra? Você tinha tudo planejado - tentou distrai-la, embora realmente estivesse interessada na resposta. Por anos se questionara sobre a mudança completa dos planos de Darcy.

\- Pro inferno se eu sei - Darcy deu de ombros - O que não falta são coisas que eu não sei. Todo dia eu encontro mais delas - respondeu encarando-a intensamente.

\- E desde quando você se conforma em não saber de algo? - insistiu desconfiada, Darcy sorriu.

\- É novidade para mim que eu não tenha sido sempre assim - voltou a dar de ombros - Embora faça sentido - completou, subitamente chutando a arma da mão de Natasha para a sua própria, então sorriu divertida quando Natasha rapidamente tirou outra pistola das costas e voltou a mira-la - Bom, considere-me intrigada - Natasha conseguia ouvir os comandos sendo repassados em sua escuta, ela precisava de mais dois minutos.

Darcy voltou a chutar sua arma para longe, dessa vez não lhe dando tempo nenhum antes de ataca-la. Natasha desviou de um soco e um chute, então tentou retribui-los e logo as duas estavam em dança bem coreografadas de golpes e provocações. Natasha tentava apenas enrolar por mais alguns minutos, não poderia realmente machucar a mulher e Darcy parecia apenas estar se divertindo.

\- Tem muito mais sobre você que eu saiba, Darcy - a agente ofereceu quando a mais velha eventualmente conseguiu prende-la no chão e facilmente frustrou todas suas tentativas de virar o jogo - Não me diga que sua lealdade a Hidra é maior do que seu desejo por informações.

\- Lealdade não seria bem a palavra que eu usaria - a mais alta replicou, se esticando para pegar a arma caída ao lado das duas e posicionando-a contra a testa da mais baixa - Não quando se trata da Hidra, pelo menos.

\- Qual então? - questionou, encarando os olhos da mulher acima de si. A Darcy que ela conhecia jamais a machucaria, a Viúva tinha certeza disso, já sobre a mulher acima de si ela ainda não sabia nada. Ela não soubera um "a" de Darcy desde que aceitara o convite para se juntar a SHIELD, até o momento que Fury surgira com sua pasta na semana anterior.

\- Conveniência - a mulher respondeu - Até agora, eles eram os únicos que pareciam saber sobre meu passado.

\- Estou te dizendo que sei coisas também - a Viúva respondeu.

\- Não é o suficiente - a assassina rebateu calmamente - Está claro q você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo e sobre antes disso eu acho que já sei o suficiente.

\- Você está errada - Natasha afirmou firmemente, Darcy não parecia nem saber quem era. Se soubesse elas jamais estariam nessa posição. A mais velha apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Minha missão é matar alguns vingadores - explicou friamente, posicionando a arma contra sua têmpora - Sinto muito, anjo - disse se preparando para atirar, Natasha arregalou os olhos brevemente ao ouvir o termo e Darcy parou no ultimo segundo e apenas ficou a encarando. 

Os reforços chegaram vinte e sete segundos depois, quinze homens armados fazendo um eDarcéu e interrompendo a troca de olhares entre as duas mulheres. Diante da companhia indesejada, a assassina suspirou e finalmente desviou os olhos, jogando a arma em qualquer canto do salão e erguendo as mãos em rendição. Natasha a observou ser algemada com olhos cansados.

Darcy poderia ter fugido, sequestrado ou matado os três vingadores presentes e todo aquela equipe de apoio se realmente quisesse. A mulher tinha experiência, inteligência e capacidade para ter saído dali sem problema algum. Oportunidades não tinham faltado. Ela tinha ficado por que queria e Natasha arriscava adivinhar que o motivo tinha sido ela mesma.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, comentem... Se tiverem criticas, sugestões, ou até mesmo se for só pra dizer que gostaram....Eu tenho uma ideia de como quero escrever essa fic, mas estou sempre aberta para ideias novas.  
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
